De la capăt (All over Again)
|year = 2015 |previous = Miracle|image = |semiplace = 5th |semipoints = 89 |position = 15th |points = 35 |next = Yodel It }} '''De la capăt (All over Again) '''was the Romanian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Vienna performed by the group Voltaj. It is a bilingual ballad raising awareness of the plight of missing children. It qualified from the first semifinal in 5th place. In the final, it was performed 20th following Latvia and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 35 points. Lyrics Romanian/English= Cântec de-ar fi viața mea Vesel, trist, tot l-aș cânta Nu aș rata nicio notă Râu de-ar fi, l-aș înota Pan’ la mare l-aș urma Nu m-aș opri niciodată Știi că Viața n-are buton de rewind să Poți să întorci ce-ai pierdut Nu poți nici să o pui pe pauză Când nu știi ce-i de făcut Dacă mâine noaptea n-ar mai avea vreo stea Dacă întruna vântul spre mine ar sufla Tu ai fi motivul, tu ai fi motivul să pot Să pot s-o iau de la capăt Dacă mâine cerul ar fi prea plin de nori Dacă nicio raza nu m-ar atinge-n zori Tu ai fi motivul, tu ai fi motivul să pot Să pot s-o iau de la capăt Aș zbura chiar și-o noapte-ntreagă Spre zorii-n care ai fi tu Ploile n-ar putea să-nțeleagă De ce nu cad când sunt tot ud If the stars tomorrow no longer shine on us If a strong wind blows me I will not make a fuss You will be the reason, you will be the reason to start To start all over again If the sky clouds over, with darkness never gone If the sun stays hidden, not waking in the dawn You will be the reason, you will be the reason to start To start all over again To start all over again To start all over again To start all over again Să pot s-o iau de la capăt |-| Translation= If my life was a song Happy, sad, I would still sing it I wouldn’t miss a note If it was a river, I would swim I would follow it to the sea I would never stop Remember Life doesn’t have a rewind button to Be able to regain what you have lost You can’t even put it on pause When you don’t know what to do If tomorrow night is without a star If the wind kept blowing towards me You are the reason; you are the reason to be able To be able to start from the beginning If tomorrow the sky was full of clouds If no sun ray touches me in the morning You are the reason; you are the reason to be able To be able to start from the beginning I would fly all night long Towards the morning, if it was you The rain wouldn’t be able to understand Why I am wet without any raindrops If the stars tomorrow no longer shine on us If a strong wind takes me and I will turn to dust You will be the reason, you will be the reason to start To start all over again If the sky clouds over, with darkness never gone If the sun stays hidden, not waking in the dawn You will be the reason, you will be the reason to start To start all over again To start all over again To start all over again To start all over again To be able to start from the beginning Videos Category:Romania Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:21st Century Eurovision